Major Zero
Plot Chapters One to Five The year is 2023. Private James Warren has come out of army training and genetical inhancements program. He has cybernetic implants. And now he's using them against the biggest enemy ever. James clambers into a micro-ship from the Arcangel Space Station, destined for The Moscow Base, Russia. The ship is attacked on the way down, killing the pilot and destroying 90% of the ship. James and his 2 best friends and co-workers jettison off, using gravity to get them to Moscow. After getting there, Cameron (Friend #2) gets shot by an Metron Ship. James escapes and gives Cameron a MediShot and uses the LZ to escort back to base in New America. James and Bill fight through, and James is about to assasinate Saren, when Bill turns up and send out a C4, blowing Sare and the legion up. They scurry back to base in a Metron Cart. Chapters Six to Nine James and Bill take to the skies so that they can blow up the Ring, with engough power to destroy Mars in 1 week. They succeed, and see Cameron disguised as a Kenzie Labs official, and he takes to Level 52. You crash/fire missiles into to make a hole ot get into Kenzie Labs. Chapter 9a Simple. The two work through the base until a fracture in time leaves James on the floor, being prompted by "Daniel" to face "the future" and "it the big job interview you need." Chapter Ten To Fourteen Just James vs. Dr. Halpey and jumping into his nuclear-escape pod, along with Bill and Cameron. He fires the Laser, which destroys the space shuttle. Daniel freezes time and throws you and Cameron into a Flux Void, a place where time is non existent and puts them in a room which is a playground and they can live forever. The game ends with you on the "Inter Dimensional Security Camera" looking at Patrol Personnel ticking you as KIA. Updates Over time, updates have been released and they are: *Update 1: Fixed camera bugs, Xbox Live support *Update 2: PSN support, Steam support update *Update 3: HDMI graphics 1080p/1080i added. *Update 4: NVIDIA GX8600+ cards now supported *Update 5: Windows XP support added, modding for PS3 and X360 copies now available *Update 6: Machinima Creator add-in tool *Update 7: Bug fixes *Update 8: SteamCloud now downloads updated levels, update to ch3_cart_02 (chapter 3, The Carts, the bridge) *Update 9: Now 89% of the ship is destroyed *Update 10: Retconning the end of Episode Four (Chapter 14) to end in 2024, not 2025. *Update 11: Episodes turned into Chapters *Update 12: MZMod free code Controls The X360 controls are the following: A : Jump B : Melee Punch/Kick X : Switch Weapons Y : Enter/Exit/Open/Close LB : Throw Frag Grenades RB : Throw Sticky Grenades LT : Pick Up/Throw RT : Fire Weapon The PS3 controls are: X : Jump Square : Melee Punch/Kick Circle : Switch Weapons Triangle : Enter/Exit/Open/Close L1 : Throw Frag Grenades R1 : Throw Sticky Grenades L2 : Pick Up/Throw R2 : Fire Weapon The PC ones are very different: SPACE : Jump P : Melee Punch K : Melee Kick E : Enter/Exit S : Switch Weapons O : Open/Close 1 : Throw Frag Grenades 2 : Throw Sticky Grenades G : Pick Up/Throw CTRL/LEFT MOUSE : Fire Weapon Episodes #Tutorial #Episode One - Get into Moscow Base. Clear the LZ. Kill Saren #Episode Two - Fry the Ring. Make a hole to get into Kenzie Labs. #Episode Three - Face Dr. Helpley. Destroy him. #Episode Four - Get to the Moonbase. Destroy the base and fire the laser. #Ending - Get into the rocket pod. Downloadable Content Major Zero has the following DLC out: */The Hell Ward/ - set 21 days before the main game, he deals with a minor Metron attack. *Anchorwage 9 - set 2 minutes after the game, it is the room. Fun, eh? Mods MZMod - The GMOD of Major Zero. On version 3. Major Zero: Anti Slap - Counterstrike like mod. Category:Games